The King and His SunShine 2
by Varnatsu
Summary: [KageHina] Kelanjutan dari cerita The King and His Sunshine. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kehidupan si Pangeran dan pelayan pribadinya di kerajaan?


**The King and His Sunshine [Part: 2/2]**

 **Pairing : Kageyama x Hinata.**

 **OS : Haikyuu!**

 **Warning : OOC Kejauhan, Typos, cerita amburadul, sedikit spoiler karakter yg bakal nongol di S2  
**

 **Notes : Ini adalah cerita percintaan sesama cowok, don't like, don't read.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokter berkacamata itu membuka perban yang melilit di punggung Kageyama. Sang Ibunda Ratu beserta pengawal pribadinya ada di sana melihatnya. Begitu pula Hinata, dengan pakaian ganti Kageyama di tangannya. Seingat Kageyama kalau tidak salah dokter itu bernama Takeda - Sensei.

"Bagaimana Dokter?" Sang Ibunda Ratu bertanya.

"Luka Pangeran Kageyama sudah tertutup sempurna. Sudah tidak perlu diperban lagi. "

Semua orang menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Dokter Takeda. Kageyama langsung saja mengambil kemeja yang telah disiapkan Hinata dan memakainya. (Catatan : saat ada yang Mulia Ratu atau Raja atau keluarga Kerajaan yang lain, Hinata bersikap lebih sopan pada Kageyama :3 )

"Tapi Pangeran masih sangat saya anjurkan untuk memakan makanan yang lebih bernutrisi. Proses penyembuhan lukanya masih harus berjalan dengan baik."

"Terima kasih Dokter."

"Itu sudah jadi tugas saya Yang Mulia Ratu" Dokter itu menutup tas koper kecilnya, "Kalau begitu saya undur diri."

Begitu sang Dokter menutup pintu kamar Kageyama, Yang Mulia Ratu langsung mendekati anaknya dan mengelus pipi Kageyama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kageyama harus sedikit menunduk agar Ratu tak kesulitan menyentuhnya "Aku tidak apa-apa Ibunda, maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Aku akan menyuruh para koki untuk membuatkan makanan yang bergizi untukmu. Kau makanlah nanti."

Kageyama menggangguk diiringi dengan ikut keluarnya Sang Ratu dan kedua pelayan pribadinya dari kamar itu. Tinggal Kageyama dan Hinata berdua.

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Yang Mulia datang ke sini terus semenjak dia tahu kau terluka."

"Hm…"

"Dia kaget sekali dan bertanya padaku. Kau jangan bersikap cuek padanya, dia sayang padamu."

Kageyama menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Hinata mendengus lalu memandang jam. Jam menunjuk ke arah 2 . Adalah jadwal sang pangeran untuk berlatih pedang. Dalam beberapa minggu Sang Raja dan Dokter Takeda melarang Kageyama untuk berlatih pedang karena luka yang ia punya. Hasilnya, ia meradang, menggerutu berhari-hari dan hanya bisa melihat Hinata yang berlatih pedang sendirian dengan Ayahnya dengan iri. Setelah perban yang melilit dada dan perutnya dilepas, maka Kageyama pun diperbolehkan untuk ikut berlatih kembali.

"Hari ini kau ikut latihan, Kageyama?"

"Tentu, aku ingin memegang pedang lagi." Wajah itu menjawab datar, tapi masih menyiratkan antusias yang besar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap juga. Aku pamit." Hinata berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ah hei, Hinata. Tunggu sebentar."

Saat Hinata menoleh, sang Pangeran sudah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia memegang tangan Hinata yang sudah ada di gagang pintu.

"Apa?" Hinata memandang curiga.

"Malam ini tidurlah di sini."

Hinata membuang muka, "Tidak mau."

"Kau kemarin bilang sendiri kalau kau bersedia tidur di sini setelah perbanku dilepas."

"Kemarin ya kemarin, sekarang ya sekarang. Dan sekarang aku tidak mau."

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Kau mulai berani dengan Tuanmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang dulu bilang untuk tidak menganggapmu sebagai Tuan."

"Dulu ya dulu, sekarang ya sekarang. Dan sekarang aku Tuanmu."

Terlihat di mata Kageyama kalau muka Hinata menunjukkan rasa kesal karena Kageyama men-senjata makan tuan- kan kata-katanya. Dan wajah itu terlihat lucu di mata Kageyama.

Karena Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu, mudah saja bagi Kageyama untuk menghadangnya dengan kedua lengannya. Hinata kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menagih janjimu."

"Itu bukan janji."

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai janji."

"Ugh.."

Hinata kebingungan. Sebenarnya itu memang janji. Karena berkali-kali Kageyama meminta Hinata untuk tidur di kamarnya lagi, akhirnya Hinata kewalahan menolak dan berkata kalau dia baru akan bersedia tidur di kamar Kageyama lagi kalau luka di punggungnya sudah sembuh. Sewaktu pertama kali Hinata tidur di kamar Kageyama, Kageyama masih sering mendadak mengeluh sakit pada punggungnya, tapi sifat keras kepala Sang Pangeran mengalahkan rasa sakit itu dan dia tetap melakukan apa yang ia mau. Oleh sebab itulah, Hinata terpaksa memberikan peraturan (yang berupa janji tadi) untuk menghentikan Kageyama.

Dan sekarang,setelah hampir tiga minggu berlalu, Kageyama menagih janji itu. Hinata sudah tidak punya ide lain untuk menghindar.

"Hinata. Mana janjimu yang kemarin?"

Kepala Hinata terus berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Hinata?"

Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Hina-"

"Aaahh baiik! Baik! Aku menyerah. Aku menyerah! Aku akan tidur di sini. Aku tepati janjiku, oke?"

Mata Kageyama melebar senang. "Memang sudah seharusnya."

"Tapi ingat" Hinata menunjuk ke muka Kageyama. "Janjiku padamu adalah 'tidur di sini'. Bukan yang lain. Jadi aku akan bersedia tidur di sini kalau kau tidak melakukan yang macam-macam padaku. Kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan langsung keluar kamar dan kembali ke kamarku."

"Heh?" Kedua alis kageyama bertemu "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa." Hinata menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

Kageyama kalah. Pemuda kesayangannya sedang benar-benar tidak bisa di lawan kali ini. Akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan menggosok kepala Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku menurut."

"Eh?"

"Yang penting kau ada di sini."

Sedikit banyak jawaban itu mengejutkan Hinata. Tidak menyangka kalau Kageyama akan setuju. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Mukanya memerah menyadari kalau Sang Pangeran sebenarnya hanya ingin bersama dengannya saja.

"Y- ya sudah aku pamit." Tanpa diduga Hinata menarik lengan Kageyama kemudian mencium pipinya, setelah itu ia langsung membuka pintu dan berlari keluar.

"Ah- Hoi Hinata!"

Hinata kabur. Tersisa Kageyama yang kaget sambil memegang pipinya dengan muka merah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Hinata masuk ke kamar Kageyama sambil membawa jam weker tua nya, Ia di sambut oleh muka sebal Kageyama yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela.

"Benda menyebalkan itu lagi."

Oh, maksudnya adalah jam weker Hinata.

"Jangan bilang menyebalkan. Kalau tidak ada ini, aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dan melayanimu dengan lancar."

Kageyama mencibir dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Sedang lihat apa? "

"Ah tidak." Kageyama harus minggir sedikit karena Hinata ikut mengintip ke arah luar. "Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang sedikit aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Hm. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Hinata jadi ikut memperhatikan luar dengan antusias karena perkataan Kageyama. Pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela Kageyama adalah kota dan perumahan milik warga di negeri Karasuno. Lampu warna-warni bergabung lembut dengan bintang namun masih dipisahkan oleh lampu sorot berwarna putih yang berbaris tak bergerak dari arah menara pengintai yang mengelilingi seluruh negeri Karasuno. Semua terlihat normal. Keadaan luar normal.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Sepertinya begitu."

Kageyama menutup tirainya. Beralih perhatian ke arah Hinata yang ada di sampingnya dengan piyama berwarna hijau terang.

 _Mungil sekali._

Kageyama dan Hinata punya jarak tinggi badan sebesar 15 cm, yang artinya Hinata hanya setinggi dagu Kageyama. Kageyama bisa melihat jelas keseluruhan rambut atas Hinata saat pemuda itu berdiri di sampingnya. Rambut orange terang itu bergerak-gerak dengan semangat sesuai dengan Hinata yang selalu lincah

Meskipun terbilang pendek, Hinata memiliki struktur dan proporsi tubuh yang bagus (dan Kageyama menyukainya). Mungkin karena Hinata mengikuti latihan pedang Kageyama sejak ia mulai bekerja di Kerajaan. Meskipun pekerjaan Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah Pelayan resmi Kageyama, Hinata juga dimasukkan dalam golongan prajurit kerajaan. Semula Hinata memang ditempatkan sebagai pelayan saja, namun karena sadar kalau negaranya merupakan Negara yang rawan peperangan, Kageyama menyuruh Hinata untuk mengikuti latihan pedang dengannya. Kageyama takut kalau-kalau nanti negaranya diserang, Hinata tidak bisa melawan dan membuatnya terluka. Sebenarnya Kageyama hanya berpikir latihan pedang Hinata"cukup untuk berjaga diri saja", tapi siapa sangka Hinata punya kemampuan reflek dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata orang dan cukup membuat seluruh pasukan kerajaan(dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri) kagum.

Kageyama sempat sedikit menyesal karena gara-gara ia menyuruh Hinata ikut latihan pedang, akhirnya ia malah dimasukkan dalam pasukan perang (Kageyama tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu).

" _Kalau memang dengan diikutkannya aku bisa meningkatkan kemampuan negeri kita untuk menang, apa salahnya? Tidak apa-apa, Kageyama. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Itu adalah jawaban Hinata sewaktu Kageyama sempat protes kepada salah satu Jendral yang memutuskan agar Hinata ke dalam pasukan. Dan ia pun membuktikan ucapannya, Hinata selalu pulang dengan selamat bagaimanapun hasil dari perang itu.

Tangan Kageyama bergerak secara otomatis merangkul Hinata. Dia memeluk leher dan mencium rambut pemuda itu. Hinata membalik badannya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, dan dilanjutkan oleh ciuman yang berlangsung sekitar 8 detik.

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama mengakhiri ciumannya dengan kecupan kecil di dahi Hinata, "Ayo tidur. Besok kau harus bangun pagi'kan?"

"Hm.. "

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…ma… Kageyama…."

Samar - sama Kageyama mendengar suara Hinata memanggilnya.

"Kageyama….. bangunlah… hei… Kageyama…"

Kesadarannya pulih, ia membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat di kegelapan kamar itu adalah wajah Hinata yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hinata?"

Dia baru ingat kalau dia tidur dengan si kepala jeruk hari itu. Ia bangun dengan setengah malas. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan jam weker. Pukul 2 pagi.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Maaf membangunkanmu…." Hinata sendiri masih terlihat mengantuk. "Kau dengar itu? Aku mendengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan. Aku terbangun gara-gara itu."

"Gemuruh?" Kageyama harus menajamkan matanya beberapa saat. Memang, ada suara gemuruh yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

 _Kau bangun gara-gara suara sekecil ini?_

"Aku memang dengar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa suara itu tidak aneh? Menurutmu siapa yang membuat suara seperti itu jam segini?"

"Itu mungkin itu suara mesin"

Hinata memincingkan matanya "Ini kan AU kerajaan masa lalu gimana sih? Mana ada mesin jaman sekarang."

"Kan ada mesin penggiling padi, bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh. Siapa yang mau menggiling padi jam segini?!"

Kageyama benci mengakuinya, tapi Hinata benar, "Ah.. itu hanya suara kerumunan di kota."

"Apa benar? Masalahnya bukan hanya itu…"

"Apa lagi?"

Hinata menoleh ke jendela "Ada sinar aneh di sana."

Dari balik tirai jendela Kageyama yang berwarna merah tua terlihat beberapa cahaya yang berpendar. Cahaya itu memang lain dari biasanya. Kedua alis Kageyama bertemu. Ia turun dari tempat tidur.

"Apa itu bukan cahaya kota?"

"Bukan, sudah jelas bukan."

Hinata berlari ke arah jendela terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga bisa melihat cahaya Kota dari kamarku. Tapi cahayanya tidak sepert-"

Mata kedua pemuda itu membelalak kaget melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka setelah Hinata membuka tirai.

"APA ITU?!"

Kebakaran.

Ya.

Seluruh kota di sekeliling Istana terbakar. Asap hitam mengepul tinggi membumbung ke udara. Ada beberapa suara gemuruh bangunan roboh dan ledakan kecil saat mereka melihatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, lonceng peringatan bencana dibunyikan dari seluruh penjuru kota.

"APA YANG TERJADI?!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Suara pintu Kamar Kageyama terketuk tiba-tiba.

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia Kageyama!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Ah itu penjaga!"

"Anda dengar saya?! Yang Mulia! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Kageyama berlari membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pelayan dengan 2 jendral perang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa semua kota terbakar?!"

Salah satu dari jendral itu memberi hormat pada Kageyama.

"Yang Mulia. Kota telah diserang secara diam-diam oleh negeri musuh!"

"Hah?" Kageyama dan Hinata berteriak bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi tahu-tahu musuh menyerang dari balik tembok secara tiba-tiba dan dalam jumlah besar!"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mendekat?!" Hinata menyeruak dari belakang Kageyama "Bagaimana bisa mereka lolos dari orang-orang di menara pengintai?!"

"Kami baru saja mengeceknya." jendral satunya lagi menjawab. "Semua orang yang sedang bertugas di menara pengintai malam ini kami temukan tewas keracunan."

Kageyama dan Hinata langsung sadar keanehan apa yang dilihat Kageyama malam sebelumnya. Ternyata benar, setelah diingat-ingat lagi, semua lampu sorot dari menara pengintai itu memang menyala, tapi semuanya diam. Karena lampu sorot itu biasanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengintai.

"Itu artinya ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk ke mari dan memberikan racun pada mereka." Kageyama mengambil kesimpulan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya?"

Jendral yang berkepala botak dan bernama Tanaka menjawab " Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa Anda dan Hinata ditugaskan oleh Yang Mulia Raja untuk bertempur melawan para musuh di tembok perbatasan. Selanjutnya kami menunggu perintah Anda."

"Baik." Kageyama berpikir sejenak "Jendral Tanaka, Anda tolong perintahkan sebagian pasukan Anda untuk mengevakuasi warga sipil, terutama wanita dan anak-anak. Giring mereka sebisa mungkin ke arah jam kota Sendai, di sana ada jalan bawah tanah yang bisa menuju ke arah pantai. Tapi tolong pastikan terlebih dahulu tidak ada musuh dari arah pantai. Untuk anda dan sebagian pasukan lainnya, tolong ikut saya ke tembok perbatasan."

"Baik!" Jendral Tanaka itu memberi hormat dan langsung pergi.

"Jendral Nishinoya, bagaimana dengan keadaan kota?"

"Pasukan musuh sudah berhasil masuk ke menerobos gerbang tembok perbatasan."

"Berapa persen?"

"Sekitar 10%, selebihnya masih berhasil kita halang dengan pasukan kita."

"Kira-kira jumlah pasukan musuh?"

"Sepuluh ribu orang."

"Itu hanya dua kali dari satu sub pasukan kita. Tapi jangan lengah, kemungkinan besar masih akan ada pasukan bantuan musuh yang akan datang. Anda perintahkan pasukan Anda untuk berjaga di perbatasan sungai Sendai, itu adalah jalan terdekat menuju istana, jadi kemungkinan mereka akan lewat di sana."

"Baik!" Jendral berambut nyentrik itu pun pergi.

"Ennoshita-san." Kageyama memberi perintah pada pelayan muda yang tadinya bersama dua jendral sebelumnya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia."

"Tolong bantu Hinata untuk mengevakuasi para pelayan agar mereka ikut dengan para warga ke arah Sendai. Selanjutnya anda bisa ikut mengungsi. Lalu untuk Hinata, nanti kau susul aku ke tembok perbatasan."

"Baik!" Keduanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Kageyama.

"Hinata!" Kageyama memanggilnya "Dahulukan adik dan ibumu! Kutunggu kau di tembok perbatasan!"

"Tentu! Kau hati-hatilah!" Hinata berteriak sambil berlari.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama bersiap dan segera bergabung dengan pasukan yang bertugas di tembok pelindung yang membatasi seluruh negeri Karasuno. Saat ia berangkat ke sana dengan kudanya, dadanya sesak melihat kota warganya hancur lebur. Gedung porak poranda dan api mengamuk di sana-sini. Semua orang berteriak, menangis dan menjerit karena ketakutan.

Dalam perjalanannya, hampir setiap saat dia bertemu dengan pasukan musuh yang menyerang warga sekitar. Ia harus turun untuk menolong warganya terlebih dahulu. Sempat juga ia menemukan seorang anak kecil perempuan yang menangis sesegukkan di antara reruntuhan rumah yang terbakar sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kageyama merintahkan salah satu pasukannya untuk mengantar di anak sampai pada ibunya.

Seharusnya mayat-mayat yang bergeletakkan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa baginya, tapi kali ini tidak. Karena mayat itu bukan dari mayat pasukannya atau pasukan musuh, melainkan warga sipil. Wanita, anak kecil, orang-orang tua, tanpa pengecualian. Mayat-mayat itu tergeletak tak beraturan seolah mereka memang dibuang begitu saja setelah dihabisi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak sadar akan keanehan lampu sorot menara pengintai itu dari awal.

Begitu Kageyama sampai pada tembok pembatas, para pasukannya segera menyerbu sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Kageyama. Kageyama sendiri turun dan masuk dalam dinding untuk menyerang musuh yang sudah ada di dalam benteng tembok pembatas.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Ah! Jendral Tanaka!"

"Syukurlah Anda sudah sampai!"

"Apa jendral sudah bisa membaca kemana arah jalannya musuh?!"

"Ke gerbang utara! Seperti yang Anda katakan sebelumnya, mereka mengincar jembatan sungai Sendai. Pasukan sepuluh dan empat juga ada di sana!"

 _Itu pasukan Hinata dan jendral Nishinoya._

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi pantai?"

"Aman, musuh tidak menyerang dari arah laut. Sekarang para warga yang berhasil dievakuasi sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Dalam obrolan itu tentunya mereka tidak luput dari serangan musuh. Ada sekitar 10 orang yang harus mereka kalahkan.

"Di sini tidak terlalu banyak." Kata Kageyama setelah ia berhasil membunuh orang terakhir.

"Gerbang utara penuh."

"Jendral mau kemana?"

"Saya akan ke gudang senjata yang ada di menara timur. Saya rasa lebih baik Anda bergabung di gerbang utara."

"Apa Anda bisa mengatasinya sendiri?"

"Tentu. Pasukan saya masih banyak, serahkan pada saya."

Keduanya berpisah. Kageyama segera menunggangi kudanya dan menuju ke gerbang utara. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Pemuda bersurai orange itu menoleh, "Ah Kageyama!"

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?!"

"Mereka baik-baik saja!"

"Syukurlah. Kau akan ke gerbang utara?"

"Iya, semua pasukanku juga ada di sana. Kau akan ke sana juga?"

Kageyama menggangguk. Keduanya pun memukul kencang tali kudanya masing-masing . Mereka pun bersama - sama menujur ke gerbang utara, gerbang masuk terbesar yang ada di negeri Karasuno, yang dari jauhpun terlihat kalau gerbang itu hampir hancur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama dan Hinata memunggungi satu sama lain untuk melindungi bagian belakang pasangannya. Mereka ada di lantai pertama benteng tembok gerbang utara. Pertempuran itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertempur bersama dalam pertempuran yang sesungguhnya (karena mereka berbeda pasukan pada pertempuran yang sebelumnya). Mereka baru sadar, kalau teknik Kageyama digabungkan dengan kecepatan Hinata bisa menjadi sebuah kombinasi serangan yang luar biasa. Kageyama bertugas memberikan celah untuk menyerang bagi Hinata, sedangkan Hinata bertugas untuk mengambil celah itu dan segera membunuh musuhnya.

"Dua ratus!" Kageyama menyabitkan pedangnya ke dada musuh yang ada di depannya.

"Kau menghitungnya?!"

" Aku ingin tahu seberapa efektif serangan kita, itu saja."

"Kau itu kebanyakan acara."

"Berisik!" Kageyama menyabitkan pedangnya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan pasukan kita?"

"Setengah nya sudah hancur." Suara Hinata memelan. Kageyama memakluminya.

Tak lama mereka dan pasukan yang berada bersama mereka berlari, musuh kembali bergerumbul untuk menyerang. Kali ini mereka cukup kewalahan. Jumlah musuh terlalu banyak untuk batas tenaga yang mereka punya. Sementara itu, bangunan itu juga sudah mulai runtuh, meskipun beberapa menguntungkan karena mereka bisa menjebak musuh dengan menggunakan reruntuhan gedung yang ada.

"Yang Mulia, kita mulai kekurangan tenaga!" Teriak salah satu pasukan.

"Aku tahu! Jangan khawatir, bala bantuan akan segera datang!"

Kageyama dan Hinata kembali bertempur dengan menggunakan teknik yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Namun karena belum terbiasa, keduanya cepat kelelahan.

"Sial…" Kageyama mengumpat,"Aku mulai kehabisan tenaga…"

"Bagaimana ini?" Kedua punggung pemuda itu bertemu, di sekeliling mereka musuh terus berdatangan.

"Entah…."

"Cari ide lain…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari atas, keduanya menoleh. Sesuatu yang mengagetkan terjadi. Atap tempat mereka berdiri runtuh, mengarah lurus ke arah kepala mereka.

"Menghindaaar!"

BRAAAAK! BRAAAK! BRAAKK!

.

.

.

.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertimpa patahan tembok dan barang-barang yang ada di lantai atas. Waktu itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik , keseluruhan pasukan musuh tumbang secara serentak.

Hinata mengerjap sesaat dan bangun menyadari dirinya masih selamat karena ia berlari ke bawah reruntuhan tiang untuk melindungi diri.

"Aku selamat…"

Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati kekacauan yang parah akibat reruntuhan itu.

"A..apa ini?"

Hinata mencoba melangkah ke depan, ia mengusir debu yang masih berterbangan di depannya, semua rata dengan tanah.

"Lantai ini dan lantai atas semua terbuat dari kayu.." jawab salah satu pasukan yang juga masih selamat. Pasukkan itu mencul dari sela-sela reruntuhan gedung." Gedung atas pasti sudah terbakar habis hingga mereka runtuh ke bawah sini."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Saya baik-baik saja, tadi saya segera menyelamatkan diri. Tapi tangan saya terkilir."

"Syukurlah. Kau masih bisa bertarung?"

Orang itu mengangguk.

Hinata mengambil pedang yang ada di dekatnya dan melemparkannya "Cari temanmu yang masih selamat, tolong dia. Kalau kau bertemu musuh yang masih hidup, jangan berpikir panjang dan langsung saja habisi. Mereka tidak akan mudah bergerak dalam reruntuhan ini."

"Yang Mulia Kageyama!" suara seseorang berteriak secara mendadak terdengar. Hinata tersentak.

"Kageyama?!"

Hinata mendatangi orang yang berteriak tersebut. "Mana dia?!"

"Hinata?" ternyata orang yang berteriak tadi adalah kenalan Hinata.

"Kinoshita-san!"

"Hinata kemarilah! Tuan Kageyama terjatuh ke lantai bawah tanah!"

"Apa?!" Hinata mempercepat larinya. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

Hinata melihat di depan pemuda bernama Kinoshita itu ada sebuah lubang yang lebar. Ia melongok ke bawah. Kageyama ada di sana, tergeletak dengan kaki yang tertindih salah satu tiang bangunan.

"Kageyama?!"

"Hinata!" Kageyama menoleh ke atas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jangan Khawatir!

"Lagipula bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Posisi tempat Yang Mulia berdiri tertimpa reruntuhan paling banyak dari atas. Karena lantai yang dipijaknya juga masih mempunyai ruang kosong di bagian bawah, maka lantainya pun ikut hancur tertimpa reruntuhan dan ia terjatuh ke bawah. Masih bisa dikatakan sangat beruntung kalau hanya kakinya saja yang kena." Pemuda bernama Kinoshita itu menjelaskan.

Hinata mulai sadar kalau di sekeliling Kageyama semuanya adalah reruntuhan gedung berat yang bisa membunuh orang hanya dengan menimpanya saja. Hanya beberapa yang berupa kayu-kayu bekas lantai yang terbakar.

"Kau tidak bisa bangun? Tunggu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku! "

Memang, kaki kiri Kageyama tertimpa sebuah tembok batu besar dan dia harus bersusah payah untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu di sini ada ruangan bawah tanah." Hinata menggumam sesaat.

"Aku sempat dengar , tapi baru kali ini aku meli.." Kinoshita mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya

"Tunggu… kalau tidak salah…", ia berteriak, "Yang Mulia!"

Kageyama dan Hinata tersentak kaget "A, ada apa?"

"Benda apa yang ada di sekeliling Anda?! Maksudku, di dalam ruangan itu?!"

"Heh?"

Kageyama melihat sekelilingnya, "Se-seperti tumpukan karung-karung. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa."

"Gawat! Anda harus segera keluar dari sana!" Kinoshita berteriak lagi, Hinata kebingungan melihat ketakutan yang ada di wajah Kinoshita.

"A-ada apa memangnya, Kinoshita-san?"

"Hinata! Kau harus mengerluarkan Yang Mulia! Kalau tidak bisa bahaya!

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Karung-karung itu, semuanya adalah bubuk mesiu! Mereka bisa meledak dengan percikan api sedikit saja!"

"Apa?!" Semua tersentak.

Kageyama melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Dari belakang, depan, kanan maupun kiri semuanya tertumpuk karung yang sama. Banyak, tumpukkan karung itu terlalu banyak.

"Astaga…"

"Kageyamaaa! Cepat cari jalan keluar!"

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku!"

"Berjalanlah sedikit saja! Di sana pasti ada pintu kan?!"

"Di bagian kanan Yang Mulia ada sebuah pintu! Berjalanlah ke sana!" Pasukan yang lain berteriak.

"Kanan?" Kageyama mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang di maksud. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah kotak membentuk pintu.

"Ah, aku melihatnya!"

"Bagus!" Hinata langsung berdiri, "Kemana jalan keluar pintu itu? Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Ke samping gerbang utama, di belakang pohon sakura."

"Kageyama! Aku akan ke sana! Bertahanlah!"

Baru saja Hinata berlari, tiba-tiba suara gemuruh datang lagi. Semua orang terkejut. Mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Reruntuhan kembali datang.

"Hinata awaas!"

"Yang Mulia!"

BRAAK! BRAAK!

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata selamat dari reruntuhan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kageyama?

"Kageyamaa!" Hinata berlari lagi ke lubang tempat Kageyama terjatuh.

Tidak seperti reruntuhan sebelumnya, reruntuhan kali ini lumayan kecil. Sebagian jatuh ke depan Hinata sebagian lagi jatuh ke lubang yang sama tempat Kageyama berada. Namun reruntuhan tetaplah reruntuhan, siapapun bisa tewas kapan saja kalau tertimpa.

"Kageyama!"

"Yang Mulia!"

Semua orang ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara batuk dari bawah.

"Kageyama?"

"Hinata….teman-teman… Aku di sini… aku tidak apa-apa… "

Suara Kageyama menyembul di antara asap yang mengepul akibat jatuhnya reruntuhan tadi membuat semua orang bernafas lega.

Syukurlah Kageyama masih selamat.

Hinata harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai ia bisa melihat kondisi ruang bawah tanah sampai jelas.

"Kageyama?!"

"Hinata…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

" Aku memang tidak apa-apa…. hanya saja . . . ."

Dan setelah HInata bisa melihatnya, jalan di depan Kageyama tertutup oleh reruntuhan tembok dan kayu yang terbakar.

"Jalannya tertutup?!"

Kageyama mengangguk.

"Selain itu…." tangan Kageyama terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah salah satu kayu yang terbakar.

Kayu yang terbakar itu berada dekat sekali dengan salah satu karung mesiu.

Nada bicara Kageyama terdengar pahit "Tempat ini akan meledak dalam dua menit."

"A-apa?!"

"Bagaimana ini?!"

"Yang Mulia?!"

Kageyama hanya diam, ia menggigit bibir, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kalian larilah."

"Hah?"

"Cepat."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tempat ini akan meledak, selamatkan diri kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?!" Hinata berteriak tidak terima.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, larilah!"

"Apa-apaan kau itu?! Mana mungkin kami bisa meninggalkanmu!"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi bodoh! Hinata lari! Kalian semua juga, larilah!"

"Ya-Yang Mulia…"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau Kageyama!" Hinata muntab. Air matanya mulai menyeruak.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan! Kalau kalian ada di sini, kalian akan mati juga!"

"Tidak! Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau yang keras kepala, raja Egois!"

"Kau membuatku marah, Hinata! Lari! Kalian juga! Larilah! Bilang pada semua orang untuk menjauh!"

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia…"

"INI PERINTAH!" Kageyama akhirnya membentak juga. Semua orang terdiam.

Para pasukan itu berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka menggangguk kecil. Kemudian perlahan satu demi satu pasukan pergi.

Tinggal Hinata yang tersisa.

"Hinata, kenapa kau masih di sana?"

Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Hinata! "

Dia masih tidak bergeming.

"Hinata! Dengarkan aku!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinataaa!"

Akhirnya Hinata perlahan berdiri dari duduknya. Kageyama sempat bernafas lega. Tapi ia dikagetkan lagi dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

"Hina-"

"Kageyama!"

Hinata memandang tepat ke arah mata Kageyama.

"Tangkap aku."

Kageyama tersentak, "Hah, apa maksud-…Ah Tidak , Jangan! Hinata!"

Terlambat. Hinata sudah melompat turun, Jatuh tepat ke atas Kageyama. Keduanya merintih.

Kageyama langsung bangun dan muntab.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?!"

"KAU YANG BODOH!" Tidak disangka Hinata juga berteriak padanya. Tapi masih dalam posisi memeluk Kageyama.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI HINATA!" Kageyama mendorong-dorong Hinata agar ia mau lepas darinya.

"JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA!"

"AKU INI TUANMU! PATUHI AKU! KAU BISA MATI BODOH!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"HINATA! KAU BISA MATI!"

"KATAKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"HINATA!"

"TIDAAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN BIARKAN KAU MENINGGALKANKU! "

"Hinata…"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku terus bersamamu! Sekarang kau yang mau pergi begitu saja?! "

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK ITU BODOH!"

Hinata tidak lagi menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng cepat sambil tetap mempererat pelukannya pada Kageyama. Pundak mungilnya bergetar, ia sesegukkan. Kageyama melemas.

"Hinata… aku mohon.."

Hinata terus menggeleng.

"Tolong…"

"Tidak mau!"

"Turuti aku kali ini saja…"

"KALAU AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" Hinata bersuara kencang.

Kageyama menyerah. Ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?..." Kageyama memukul-mukul tangannya ke tanah. Ia gagal melindungi Hinata.

.

.

 _ **Damn it**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kageyama memandang ke atas. Sudah tidak mungkin ada orang di sana untuk dimintai tolong. Yang tersisa hanya suara gemeretak kayu yang terbakar dan suara sesegukkan Hinata. Kageyama memandang karung itu lagi.

 _Satu menit lagi ya…._

Kageyama mengelus rambut Hinata, "Hinata bangunlah…"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi lagi. Aku cuman ingin bicara. Bangunlah…"

Hinata terlihat berpikir hingga akhirnya dia menurut. Ia duduk dan mengusap-usap air matanya. Kageyama tersenyum lembut.

"Umurmu sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk menangis, bodoh."

"Berisik."

 _ **.**_

 _ **Look at that face**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tangan Kageyama merambat ke pipi Hinata, ia memandang wajah manis bermata orange itu "Hei Hinata, …"

Hinata mengangkat mukanya.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Janji?"

Kageyama menggangguk, "Janji."

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah, di kehidupan lain nanti, teruslah bersamaku."

"Kehidupan lain?"

"Hm, kehidupan lain setelah kita terlahir kembali nanti"

"Apa yang seperti itu ada?"

"Entah…" Kageyama bisa merasakan pipi Hinata yang basah, "Tapi kalau memang ada. Berjanjilah untuk bersamaku."

.

 _ **Hinata**_

.

.

"Dan juga…"

Kageyama mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, "Kalau kau sudah ingat dengan semua ini, temukan aku. Aku juga akan mencarimu kalau aku mengingatnya."

Hinata menunduk sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian ia mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Kedua makhluk itu tersenyum. Lalu mereka berpelukan.

Erat.

.

.

 _ **My little sunshine.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hinata, terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini."

Hinata mengangguk, "Hm… aku juga."

Pelukan itu terlepas sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata tersenyum lebar "Aku juga, Kageyama."

Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut tanpa suara.

 _ **So much**_

.

.

 _ **Too much**_

.

.

Dan ledakan itu terdengar sampai jauh. Lima puluh persen dari Negeri Karasuno hancur. Bahkan Istana pun runtuh. Hampir tidak ada lagi yang selamat dari ledakan tersebut. Peperangan terhenti seketika. Negeri musuh Karasuno mengalami kemenangan besar yang tak di duga-duga.

Warga Karasuno yang tersisa semua dipenjara dan dijadikan budak dan semua warga kerajaan dibunuh, termasuk sang Raja dan ketiga Ratunya. Karasuno yang sudah tak berkutik lagi dileburkan sama rata dengan tanah. Semua sejarah dibakar. Negeri musuh memberikan peringatan kepada masyarakatnya untuk diam dan akan memberi sanksi apabila ada yang membicarakan tentang Negeri karasuno. Akhirnya semua orang yang tau tentang sejarah itu pun tutup mulut. Secara otomatis, Negeri Karasuno hilang, lenyap dari beradaban.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Miyagi ,**

 **SMA Karasuno,**

 **12 Agustus 2015** ,

.

.

Hinata duduk sambil meminum air botolnya sampai puas. Ia melirik Kageyama yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama tidak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat. SMA Karasuno, terletak di propinsi Miyagi, menjadi tempatnya bersekolah di sana. Dan dia mengikuti satu ekstrakulikuler di sekolah itu, Bola Voli.

Apa Hinata sudah mengingat semuanya?

Sudah.

Seminggu lalu secara tidak sengaja Hinata memimpikan sosok Kageyama sewaktu ada di kerajaan. Begitu ia bangun, ia sudah mengingat semuanya dan kini ia hidup kembali sebagai sosok seorang Hinata Shouyou, yang sudah bertemu, bahkan menjadi satu tim, dan bahkan lagi satu set, dalam sebuah klub bola voli putra dengan Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.

Ia tidak tahu pasti apakah Kageyama mengingatnya atau tidak. Tapi selama mereka latihan bersama sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda berbadan tinggi itu mengingatnya.

"Hinata."

"Heh?" Hinata kaget karena melamun "Oh,.. Yachi-san."

Gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi manager kedua tim bola voli Karasuno itu mendekat Hinata dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Sedang melamun apa?"

"Ah… tidak ahahaha."

Yachi duduk di sampingnya "Ini pesananmu."

"Waah.. " Hinata menerima kertas pemberian Yachi. "Sudah jadi?!"

Yachi mengangguk. Hinata melihat kertas itu. Ia terperangah senang, Ia hampir tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

 _Mirip sekali._

"Apa benar seperti itu?" Tanya Yachi, "Bilang padaku kalau ada yang perlu diubah."

"Ah tidak! Ini sudah bagus sekali! Kau hebat sekali Yachi-san!"

Yachi tersenyum malu-malu "I..itu karena kau yang memberikan penjelasannya. Aku kan hanya menggambar sesuai penjelasanmu saja."

"Tapi ini keren sekali! Terima kasih!"

Yachi menggangguk semangat. "Senang bisa membantu."

"Hoi, sedang apa kalian?!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara garang dari belakang. Saat keduanya menoleh, ternyata Kageyama sudah ada di belakang mereka dengan tampang seram.

.

 _ **He is an egoisentric King**_

 _ **.**_

"Ah.. Kageyama-kun!"

Yachi langsung berdiri dan mengambil kertas itu. "Lihat! Kageyama-kun!"

Hinata kaget "Ah! Tunggu Yachi-san!"

"Lihat gambar ini! Hinata menyuruhku menggambarnya! Katanya dia mempimpikan pemandangan ini!"

Hinata sudah terlambat menghentikannya. Yachi sudah menunjukkan kertas itu pada Kageyama.

"Yachi-saan! Jangan diperlihatkan!"

"Eh? Loh kenapa?"

"Ha?" Kageyama mengambil kertas itu "Pemandangan ap-"

"Lihat, Keren kan?! Dia bilang itu adalah pemandangan sebuah kerajaan!"

Kageyama terpaku melihat gambar yang ada di tangannya. Matanya melebar.

"Hinata memberikan aku penjelasan tentang bentuk istana yang ada di sana, lalu aku menggambarnya! Indah sekali bukan? Mimpi Hinata pasti keren sekali!"

Yang diajak bicara masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Hinata melihat itu, dia tahu kalau Kageyama tengah mendapatkan kembali semua ingatannya dari gambar yang diberikan oleh Yachi. Gambar pemandangan Negeri Karasuno dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya lagi, dari medan perang.

"Kageyama-kun?..."

"Ah.." Kageyama tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "Maaf… "

Matanya berwarna biru gelap itu mengarah pada Hinata. Hinata langsung mendatanginya dan mengambil paksa kertas itu.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Eh, Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia pergi meninggalkanYachi yang kebingungan dan Kageyama yang masih terus terpaku memandanginya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hinata memberikan semua barangnya ke meja kasir. Lalu mengambil dompetnya.

"Hanya ini, tuan?"

"Ah, iya tolong dihitung."

"Tolong ini juga." Tahu - tahu ada seseorang yang menaruh kotak susu di samping semua belanjaan Hinata. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dan bermata biru gelap.

"Kageyama?!"

Kageyama memandang Hinata sesaat, lalu berbicara kembali pada kasir. "Aku yang akan membayarnya."

Hinata langsung gelagapan. "He? Loh.. "

 _ **.**_

 _ **He is the sweetest sin my world**_

 _ **.**_

"Totalnya 550 yen."

Kageyama mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan uang pada kasir itu.

"Ah hei, tunggu! A- aku saja yang bayar!" Hinata memotong.

"Sudah diam saja kau, pendek."

"Kau yang jangan seenaknya!"

Si kasir terlihat bingung, tapi pandangan mata Kageyama cukup untuk membuat kasir itu lebih menurut pada Kageyama timbang Hinata.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I hate him**_

 _ **.**_

Begitu keduanya keluar dari toko, Kageyama langsung mendatangi sepeda Hinata. Ia menurunkan standart sepeda itu.

"Heh? Mau apa kau?!"

"Ikut aku."

"Hah?"

Kageyama menaiki sepeda Hinata, "Ikut aku kalau kau ingin sepedamu kembali."

Belum sempat Hinata membalas perkataan Kageyama, si raja lapangan itu sudah mengayuh sepeda Hinata meninggalkan pemiliknya.

"HEI! TUNGGU! KAGEYAMA!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **But I love him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata dan Kageyama duduk di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari toko tempat mereka membeli barang tadi. Keduanya hanya diam tanpa suara. Taman itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan tiga orang pemuda yang sedang mengobrol jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Hinata memandang bintang yang ada di langit. Ia ingat, langit sewaktu ia masih ada di kerajaan masih jauh lebih indah dari yang sekarang ia lihat.

"Sejak kapan kau mengingatnya?" Kageyama mendadak membuka suara.

"Heh?"

"Tentang istana."

Hinata agak enggan menjawab, "Seminggu yang lalu. Aku memimpikan kau yang dulu."

Kageyama memandanginya. Hinata menunduk tidak mampu membalas pandangan itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Those fresh young blueberry eyes**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau benar-benar 'Hinata' yang dulu ya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Hinata menyergah, "Tentu saja ini 'aku'! "

Pandangan Kageyama beralih ke tanah.

"Arrgghh! "tahu-tahu dia menggeram sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya.

"Eh?!"

"Pantas saja!" ia berteriak kesal.

"A-Apanya?"

"Pantas saja bisa-bisanya aku menyukaimu! Jadi ini penyebabnya?!"

Terang saja muka Hinata memerah mendengar perkataannya, ia memukul pinggag Kageyama dengan kencang.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Sakit bodoh!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Kau ini sama saja dengan kau yang dulu! Hobinya mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu secara mendadak! "

"Tapi tidak usah memukulku seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu hentikan kebiasaan bodohmu itu!"

Kageyama berdecak sebal sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **He is the biggest reason why I am still here**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keduanya berhenti berdebat. Hinata hanya memain-mainkan tali ranselnya karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Agak lama Kageyama menggerutu hingga akhirnya dia lelah sendiri dan berhenti. Hinata mencuri pandang pada Raja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jadi… kau masih menyukaiku?"

Kageyama menoleh sesaat, lalu kembali membuang muka "Hm.."

Telinga setter Karasuno itu memerah.

"Kau bagaimana?"

Hinata tahu Kageyama mengintip dari ujung matanya sambil menunggu jawaban. Sekarang Hinata yang membuang muka. Lalu menggangguk pelan tak bersuara.

"Sial…." Kageyama mengumpat, mukanya memerah padam.

Keduanya sudah tak mampu menahan senyumnya lagi.

"Hinata… "

"Apa?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I choose him**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tidurlah di rumahku."

.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Hinata dan Kageyama duduk berdampingan sambil membersihkan bola voli dengan kain basah saat Sugawara berlari mendekati mereka.

"Hei Hinata, Kageyama!"

Keduanya menoleh, "Ada apa Sugawara-san?"

Sugawara memberikan secarik kertas pada keduanya "Aku mengcopy jadwal latihan kita bulan depan, ini bagian kalian."

"Ah.." Hinata menerimanya " Terima kasih Sugawara-san!"

Sugawara tersenyum,lalu ia mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata kaget dan menyadari, sepertinya dulu juga pernah begini.

Alis Hinata naik sebelah melihat Sugawara yang sudah berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Sugawara.

"Hei Kageyama."

"Hm?"

"Hei… apa kau tidak merasa pernah bertemu dengan Sugawara-san di kerajaan?"

Kageyama melirik Hinata, "Mana mungkin aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Heh?" Hinata terkejut "Jadi benar?! Siapa?!"

"Ibunda Ratu."

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Note:

Astaga kelar juga.

Maaf ceritanya amburaduuuul.

Ini kasusnya "Banyak yang pengen ditulis, tapi ruangnya sedikit." dan "Bingung nulisnya gimana."

Aku bingung, gimana yah, aduh… pokoknya susah banget ngatur kalimat, mesti cari2 kalimat yang bener biar nggak bolak-balik pake kata yang sama.

Sempet khawatir juga soalnya jadwal padat secara tak terduga dan gangguan kanan kiri sampe nggak punya waktu buat nulis.

Tapi aku seneng banget bisa menyelesaikan ini, yokatta.

Makasih buat temen-temen yang udah ngungguin.

Mungkn agak kaget dengan jalan ceritanya ya, soalnya beberapa temen yang baca juga ada yag berkomentar kayak gitu.

oh ya, untuk Kageyama dan Hinata, antara sewaktu di kerajaan dan di SMA Karasuno, ada perbedaan yang cukup lumayan.

perbedaannya adalah sebagai berikut :

1\. Hinata di kerajaan memiliki tinggi 168 cm, sedangkan di SMA 162 cm. Kageyama di kerajaan 183 cm, di SMA 180 cm.

2\. Rambut Kageyama di istana sedikit lebih panjang dari pada di SMA, Hinata sama.

3\. Kageyama di kerajaan lebih tua 5 bulan dari pada Hinata. Sekarang Hinata yang lebih tua setengah tahun dari Kageyama.

4\. Kageyama di kerajaan lebih lembut dari yang sekarang.

5\. Hinata yang sekarang lebih bisa melompat tinggi dari pada di kerajaan. Malah Hinata yang di kerajaan tidak punya lompatan yang spesial sama sekali.

6\. Kageyama yang dulu cerdas meskipun di luar berpedang, kalo yang sekarang untuk sesuatu selain voli…... ah sudahlah. (Cek season 2.)

7\. Hinata yang sekarang lebih berisik dan kebanyakan tingkah dari pada yang di kerajaan.

8\. Sewaktu Hinata menginap di kamar Kageyama yang sekarang, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apaaaaa! Cuman kissu-kissu doaang. Kageyama berniat menunggu sampai keduanya sampai di umur yang sama dengan yang di kerajaan. Kalian yang sabaaar, saya juga sabar kok... xD

btw

saye juga akan menggambar beberapa ilustrasi buat fanfiction ini,

sementara ini baru jadi 2 sih…

tapi bakal update2 lagi kok.

meskipun hasilnya jelek, tapi aku harap kalian bisa suka.

karena nggak bisa masukkin link di sini saye kasih clue buat nyari deh,

cari "tumblr varnatsu", nanti kalo nemu alamat tumblr dengan nama saya, yaitu deh diklik.

nanti kalo sudah nemu, di sebelah kanan ada link untuk liat ilustrasi fanficnya, itu monggo di klik.

Oke sekian dari saya… makasih sekali ya..

Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya mengecewakan kalian.

I love you all xD


End file.
